(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of hydroponics gardening, specifically for all hydroponic gardening using hydroponic trays, which is well-known in the art. The invention can be used in all trays whether it is a drip system, ebb and flow, aeroponics, etc. For example in ebb and flow, the plants are grown in blocks or small pots filled. The nutrient solution is stored in the reservoir and is pumped up to the tray with a submersible pump through the fill/drain fitting. The pump is controlled with a timer that turns on a few times per day, or often enough to keep the growing media moist all the time. The pump only needs to run long enough to reach the top of the overflow fitting. When the pump turns off the solution flows back down the fill/drain fitting and out the pump. The amount of solution that goes into the tray is controlled by the overflow fitting. Ebb and flow is one of the most reliable and easy to build hydroponic systems.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,909 “HYDROPONIC NUTRIENT FEEDING AND DRAINING SYSTEM” Registered Sep. 6, 1977 to Moss, discloses:
“Hydroponic nutrient solution is fed to a growing bed by means of a pump withdrawing liquid nutrient solution from a supply reservoir located below the bed. The nutrient solution is rapidly drained from the bed when the pump is deenergized through a dump valve having no moving parts which bypasses the solution draining from the bed directly into the supply reservoir. The dump valve consists of a hollow body having at least one drain aperture. A stream of nutrient solution under pressure passes through a nozzle in the inlet of the valve body and is discharged into the outlet of the valve body. When the pump is deenergized, a major portion of the solution draining from the growing bed passes through the aperture and drains directly into the reservoir.”
This disclosure is for the “ebb and flow” design, but there is nothing in this patent about a method for cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,875, “GREENHOUSE EQUIPMENT”, registered Aug. 22, 1978, to Bordine, discloses:
“An assembly for supplying a nutrient solution, such as water, to plants supported on a greenhouse bench, which retains the solution supplied thereto from a reservoir disposed immediately beneath the bench. A main source of liquid, such as water, is supplied through a main valve to a float-operated valve within the reservoir for maintaining a predetermined level of the solution within the reservoir. Also included is a fluid line interconnecting the bench and a pump disposed within the reservoir whereby the solution may be pumped to the bench through a check valve in the line and which prevents reverse flow. Also attached to the line is a solenoid actuated drain valve which drains the solution from the flooded bench and back into the reservoir. A control timer controls the operation of the main valve and the pump and the solenoid actuated valve to close the main valve and, thereafter, actuate the pump for pumping the solution from the reservoir to the bench for a predetermined period of time after which the solenoid valve is opened to drain the bench back into the reservoir whereupon the main valve is opened allowing the reservoir to be replenished through the float-operated valve. A reservoir is associated with each bench and a plurality of reservoirs are supplied liquid from the main valve whereby the solution in each reservoir bench combination or pair is isolated from the solution of every other reservoir bench combination or pair.” This patent is also related and covers hydroponics methods, but there is nothing in this patent about a method for cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,985, “SYSTEM AND APPARATUS FOR HYDROPONIC GARDENING”, registered Mar. 20, 1990 to Dowell, discloses: “A hydroponic gardening system includes an apparatus for supporting the growth of selected plants, which apparatus includes a housing having a lower-level nutri-ent tank and a plant support tray with a dual-level aeration chamber therein. Seed germination cubes are positioned on the tray adjacent the aeration chambers, and a uniquely designed capillary mat overlies the floor in both levels of the aeration chamber and underneath the seed germination cubes. End portions of the capillary mat extend down into the nutrient tank. Nutrient is conducted from the tank through the capillary mat to the plant root system which develops and grows in the aeration chambers. While the root system is nourished and moistened by the capillary flow of nutrient fluids from the nutrient tank into the aeration chamber, the structure of the dual-level aeration chamber is such that the roots are maintained in an environment of freely circulating air and conditions of 100 percent humidity.” This patent is also related and covers hydroponics methods, but there is nothing in this patent about a method for cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,618, “IRRIGATION VALVE FOR A CULTNATION TABLE AND RELATED IRRIGATION SYSTEM”, registered Oct. 18, 1994 to Pedersen, discloses:
“An irrigation valve adapted to be placed in an inlet pipe for irrigation liquid under a cultivation table for potted plants or the like. The irrigation valve includes a valve housing with an inlet and an outlet as well as a mixing chamber and a nozzle. The valve further includes a lateral opening for enabling an introduction of air to be mixed with the irrigation liquid and for draining of irrigation liquid. A number of the valves may be used in an irrigation plant with one valve being provided under each cultivation table and being activated by a magnetic valve disposed in an inlet pipe for providing water under pressure.” This patent is also related and covers hydroponics equipment, but there is nothing in this patent about a method for cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,374, “HYDROPONIC GARDEN APPARATUS”, registered Oct. 27, 1998 to Baca, discloses:
“Automated hydroponic plant growing apparatus for providing an equal supply of nutrient solution, at a controlled rate, to plants in each of a plurality of individual growth chambers, with provision of flow irrigation of each plant in each chamber. The apparatus provides for fully powered, pressurized flow of nutrient solution through separate lines to each growth chamber, and provides for automatic maintenance of equal levels of nutrient solution in the various chambers of the system, having return flow lines for return of any excess accumulation of nutrient solution from anyone growth chamber to the central distribution chamber. Through provision of pressurized flow of nutrient solution to the growth chambers, the system avoids any need to rely even in part on gravity flow of nutrient solution, and so may be used with all components located on a single level, e.g. all resting on a common floor. A Timer controls the pump which pressurizes the nutrient solution flow to the growth chambers, so that nutrient solution will be provided to all of the plants at a desired rate. Return flow lines surround and enclose the lines for flow of nutrient solution to the growth chambers, so as to halve the line clutter associated with these lines.” Again, there is nothing in this patent about a method for cleaning.